Episode 8830 (1st February 2016)
Plot Johnny warns Robert that he knows all about him and Carla and demands he pull out of the bistro. Standing his ground, Robert tells Johnny to leave him out of his and Carla's daddy-daughter issues. Sally blames Rita for upsetting Sophie with her Mother Teresa act. Johnny spends time with Carla in her flat, feeling guilty that his actions led to her sleeping with Robert. Aidan and Eva arrive at the O'Driscolls' and discover that Johnny was wrong and it's a dinner party they were invited to. Aidan worries that the O'Driscolls won't put any more work Underworld's way if Johnny doesn't turn up and desperately tries to get hold of him. Mary fusses after the twins, finding any excuse not to leave No.7. Dev summons Erica to help convince Mary to face the outside world. Kevin and Anna dine at the bistro at the same time as Eileen, Jason and Phelan. Tyrone and Fiz put themselves on a budget and start by turning off the heating downstairs and putting on extra layers. Tim can see that Kate didn't mean to fall out with Sophie and brings her to No.4 to get them speaking. The O'Driscolls take Aidan's phone away as they have a rule against people using phones at the dinner table. Aidan is embarrassed. Luke takes Tyrone for a pint after finding him in the cold house. Erica fails to get Mary out of No.7 and she seems to be getting worse as she goes upstairs to read Scarlet Letter. Eva manages to make up for Johnny's no-show by impressing Richie O'Driscoll with her rendition of Big Spender on the karaoke. Phelan tries to spoil Kevin and Anna's dinner by taking Kevin away to discuss work. Anna is pleased when Kevin tells him he'll talk to him later. Aidan tells Johnny he's let him down again and calls him a waste of space. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *O'Driscolls' house - Exterior, hallway, dining room and games room Notes *A guest at the O'Driscolls' dinner party was uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny tells Robert that he knows about his fling with Carla and suggests he should pull out of The Bistro and walk away; Sally lays into Jenny, Rita and Kate for upsetting Sophie; Fiz switches off the heating in a desperate attempt to save money; Anna is unnerved by Phelan's presence in The Bistro; and Mary refuses to leave No.7, convinced everyone is talking about her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes